Lyra and Leaf The Sexy Battling Couple
by Poke456
Summary: Lyra got so upset when Khorey left her till a trainer name Leaf challenged her to a battle which ends up getting awkward!


One day after returning to Johto, Lyra said goodbye to Khorey after he and his dad had to move on out back home. She was very upset that Khorey didn't came along with her so she continued her journey on her own. Lyra ended up gaining more experience and catching new Pokémon in the process then one day she met a trainer name Leaf who challenged her to a battle. The battle was 3 on 3 single battle best two outta three won the match. Leaf says, "Let's make this a battle to remember!" Lyra says, "You're on!" The battle was fierce round 1 started with Leaf choosing Spinarak and Lyra started with Marill. The battle was fierce but Spinarak's toxic poisoned Marill badly that it kind of felt dizzy then Spinarak finished it off with it's venoshock attack. Leaf says, "Looks like I won round 1." Lyra says, "You may have won this round but the battle is far from over!" Leaf brings out Haunter next while Lyra chooses Girafarig next. Leaf had Haunter used hypnosis but Lyra had Girafarig counter with confusion it knocked Haunter out in one shot ending round 2. Leaf says, "Wow that was impressive!" Lyra says, "Oh thank you Leaf! In her head, "Ha that attack was for you Khorey you should've came with me." Leaf says, "Uh Lyra earth to Lyra we have a battle to finish!" She snapped out of it and said to Leaf, "Oh sorry!" Leaf brings out her Bulbasaur while Lyra chose Chikorita as her final Pokémon. Bulbasaur had quite the advantage after using Sludge Bomb multiple times and Lyra started telling Chikorita to dodge them all after that Chikorita had the guts and evolved into Bayleaf. Lyra's Bayleaf then used Razor Leaf at Bulbasaur but when Bulbasaur dodge it hit Leaf's pants. Leaf's legs hurt not to mention her pants were ripped off. Lyra gasped and said, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Leaf looked at her legs and screamed. Lyra then called off the battle and tender Leaf's wounds. Later that night Leaf's legs were in pain and Lyra had Bayleaf use sweet scent on her healing powder for Leaf's legs. Lyra says, "How's that feel Leaf?" Leaf says, "Feeling better tiny bit at a time!" Lyra says, "I am so sorry!" Leaf says, "It's okay everyone gets caught up in the heat of a battle." Lyra blushed and said, "Uh yeah I suppose so!" Leaf says, "Though there's something up!" Lyra says, "Uh what do you mean?" Leaf says, "Earlier when you won round 2 of our battle you were pretty distracted is there something I should know about?" Lyra blushed and said, "Um no apparently not!" Leaf says, "Come on be honest!" Lyra sighed and said, "All right it's just that well this friend of mine abandoned me to help his father!" Leaf says, "I can understand that but Lyra I'm sure he had his reasons!" Lyra cried and said, "You know what you're right Leaf!" Lyra ended up in Leaf's arms and Leaf rubbed Lyra's hair saying, "There there all your troubles will soon be over!" Lyra knew something was up and Leaf pulled her in and kissed Lyra on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds and Leaf says, "Uh I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Lyra says, "You know what maybe I should move on!" Lyra kissed Leaf on the lips as they both undress each other and Lyra let's her hair loose. Leaf then brings out a rubber penis and stuck it into Lyra's butt and she screamed like crazy. Leaf plowed her good that her cum came from both sides and Leaf licked her bone dry making Lyra ticklish and spilling more into her mouth. Lyra then took it and plow it into Leaf's butt and she screamed so loud it woke up the Ursaring. Leaf was plowed so hard that she came into Lyra's mouth so hard that she even got a taste from her. Leaf says, "Wow I never thought this would happen!" Lyra says, "You know what maybe we should do this again more often." Leaf said, "Deal!" Suddenly a group of Ursaring attacked them and Bayleaf knocked them out with their Razor Leaf. The next morning Leaf and Lyra were in their clothes heading to Goldenrod City and Lyra says, "Thank you!" Leaf says, "No thank you Lyra come back if you wanna battle or you know!" Lyra says, "See you later sexy!" Lyra and Leaf kiss on the lips with tongue in a hot kiss before saying good bye to each other. Lyra heads on out for her next gym battle as for Leaf well we'll never know.


End file.
